And We
by Kari Kurofai
Summary: What words are there to describe this feeling, this bond? JayBreeze SLASH


And We . . .

Jayfeather stared sightlessly across the clearing between the trees that lined the edges of the island. He could sense _his _presence even at this distance. It had been only a moon ago that Hollyleaf had revealed her, his, and Lionblaze's parentage to all four clans. So, even though Hollyleaf was gone, he knew that the clans, especially Windclan, would not so easily forget the shocking truth they had been presented with. And nor would he.

It would be harder now, because of that, to be near _him_ in the waking world. The time they got to spend together was already so few and far between, and now it would just lessen even more. Even at something as inconspicuous as a gathering like this . . . It would stand out now that everyone knew they were related. Windclan would call him soft, say he was taking after his traitor of a father. They might not suspect the true intent behind such contact, but even so . . .

The gray furred medicine cat jerked out of his thoughts as he felt fur brush his. The other cat's scent washed over him and he felt a flash of momentary panic. "Breezepelt!" he hissed, to quiet for any other cat to hear. "What are you doing here?!"

Jayfeather could feel the faint smile lingering in Breezepelt's words as he mewed, "why shouldn't I be here? It's a gathering. I'm allowed to talk to cats of the other clans, am I not?"

"You're sitting a little to close for talking . . ." Jayfeather muttered. "you're clan's going to think-"

"No they won't. They know I'm too loyal to betray them. They're mostly just pretending like they never heard what you're sister said last moon. Not that I don't hear whispers about it. But they think that if they act for the most part like it never happened, then it didn't. They didn't want any ties with Thunderclan, and now that they have two, they pretend they don't exist." He laughed, "as far as they're concerned, I'm sitting next to an invisible cat."

Jayfeather felt his mood lighten at this, " well, as far as I'm concerned, they're all invisible to my eyes." Breezepelt laughed again, "hey, don't talk like that."

The gray tom shook his head in amusement and leaned against the Windclan cat. He had never been exceptionally worried about what others thought of them, they'd never suspect the truth of the bond between them. But, this bond . . . What did it categorize them as?

Friends? Yes. But they were more than that. Brothers? True, no matter how wrong it was. They hadn't asked to be born with that bond. But that still wasn't it. Mates? No. mates were cats that had kits together. They couldn't. but then again, Brambleclaw and Squirreflight didn't have any kits of their own, but they were still considered mates. Lovers? No, that was definitely not it. Cats like Spiderleg and Daisy were lovers, cats who weren't actual mates. Soul mates? Breezepelt had suggested the phrase once. But it made Jayfeather shudder. It was a term that made him think of . . . _that_ but with only your soul. Like how he and Breezepelt were only souls when they met in the dream world. Even if they had . . . Once . . . Or twice . . . Or . . . Aw, gross, it still sounded weird to him.

Love. Maybe he should just call it as he knew it. They're was no deeper, more powerful feeling, and it definitely wasn't anything less. So maybe that was simply what it was. A love that surpassed every single rule he could think of.

"Love you . . ." he whispered as he leaned against the Windclan cat.

Breezepelt let out a purr, "moron. What if they hear you?"

"Don't care . . ." Jayfeather murmured. They'd never believe him. Because they couldn't feel it. They couldn't feel the bond that made you so happy, that it hurt. The bond that made your heart break at the same time it soared. The bond that was Love.

RANDOM AUTHOR RAMBLE

Kay, so, this was like, my fav JayBreeze thing I've written so far. It was based more or less on the Naruto Doujinshi "And We . . ." and it's sequel. Thus, it's title. There's a part in the second one, where Naruto tries to find a word to describe his relationship with Sasuke. And it made me think of Jayfeather for no apparent reason. So I wrote this, after my millionth reread of "And We . . ."

Also . . . Yes there is a reference/hint at the fact that Jayfeather and Breezepelt . . . May or may not have . . . Er, done the dirty deed. (I'll just say it like that). Sorry about that. I promise never ever to write about them actually doing that. Gross. (at least I won't in a normal warriors fic. Crossovers . . . Maybe . . .) But as a fan of reading and writing lovely Yaoi smut, I can't really help it. :3

Oh yeah, my stupid computer keeps changing the word, Doujinshi to cousinship. What the hell's a cousinship? Like a shipping, like Palletshipping? I don't get it . . . Oh, and Palletshipping changes to pallets hipping. Wha? Hahahahaha . . .


End file.
